


Different Pulses

by slattern (slothfulzel)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 13:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/966243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothfulzel/pseuds/slattern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from pacificrimkink:</p>
<p>The first time it occurred to either of them was when they were double teaming a Jaeger Pilot Groupie & Yancy had an unexpected attack of Inappropriate Feelings while watching his baby brother with the woman. The next time they drift, Raleigh sees the memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Pulses

It’s a bad idea, of course it fucking is. Yancy may be young, but he’s really far from stupid, unlike Raleigh who’s soaking up the attention like a damn sponge. Sneering, the only thing Yancy really wants to do is have a nice drink at the pub _without_ being bombarded by ‘Jaeger Flies’ as they are so affectionately called. He can tell them from those genuinely interested, but Raleigh obviously isn’t as well versed in the art, seeing as he has women (and some men, the Becket boys didn’t exactly discriminate) crawling all over him. Snorting into his drink, Yancy tries so very hard to drink the stick out of his ass, wasn’t exactly sure how it’d gotten there in the first place but it really wasn’t welcome on their break.

“Oi, Yance, c’mere!” Raleigh’s voice breaks through Yancy’s little inner monologue, and he’s half annoyed and half thankful for the respite. When he actually turns back to look at his brother though, that first half skyrockets to _full_ annoyance and overshadows the brief thankfulness. Yancy has to really work to push down the urge to roll his eyes as he sees Raleigh standing in front of a young woman, or at least he thinks it could be a woman, though half of the body is obscured by his much larger brother. It’s strange how some people just make Raleigh look so much bigger. 

He’s still just a kid, Yancy makes sure to remind him of that as often as possible of course, but Raleigh is looking more and more like a _man_ every day. His shoulders are just a bit broader than Yancy’s own, though his build is still a bit slighter, more tapered whereas Yancy has packed on muscle more evenly. Yancy can feel his eyes wander down his brother’s body, simply categorizing and comparing them, trying to find similarities and differences that everyone else saw. Maybe then he’d understand why everyone wants to jump his little brother while he sat alone at the bar.

“Yance! For fuck’s sake, get over here!” His brother yells again and Yancy curses to himself as he slams the rest of his whiskey back, letting the burn warm him from head to toe even as the air in the bar holds too much heat as it is already. He braces himself for impact, much like he braces himself for neural handshake, by taking a deep breath and closing his eyes to center himself a bit. There wasn’t too much whiskey sloshing around in his gullet, but it was enough for him to need that moment to steady himself. Turning to his brother, Yancy gave a quick wave to let the little shit know he was coming, before he ordered another few fingers of neat whiskey.

He played his part well, the doting pilot who liked to pick shit with his partner in crime, the proud older brother who liked to ruffle his little bro’s hair with a bright grin--these moments were as faked as they were true half the time. Real in the way that Yancy _was_ the ever doting, ever prideful brother, hammed up in the way he laughed too loud, the way he slapped Raleigh’s back a bit too hard, just to let the younger know where they stood. As ever though, Raleigh took it for face value with a wide, shit-eating grin that just poked and prodded every button Yancy had ever had. Hell, he was half convinced that Raleigh had _created_ some of those buttons as soon as he was born.

Still, it was comfortable to a degree, safe and almost rehearsed, done enough times for Yancy to fall right into his role with a quick flip of a switch in his head. He wasn’t sure Raleigh ever had to do that, ever had to switch that ‘please the public’ switch, seeing as how he soaked up all the attention as if he’d been born for it. It didn’t bother Yancy, the way his brother was, but at the same time, sometimes he missed that Raleigh used to look at _him_ the same way everyone now looked at Raleigh.

“What’re you gettin’ into, kid?” Yancy’s voice was flippant and he was honestly surprised that he wasn’t actually slurring as he flung an arm around Raleigh’s shoulders to lean against him. Raleigh didn’t even flinch, only smiled wider, laughed as he steadied his older brother with an arm around his waist in return. Yancy shivered as Raleigh managed to accidentally brush his fingers over Yancy’s sensitive, ticklish side.

“Just makin’ friends as usual, bro. I’d like ya to meet miss Naomi.. uh, didn’t catch the last name, sweetheart,” Raleigh turned his grin back to the woman in front of them both and only then did Yancy remember she was there, but _damn_ he’d never make the mistake of forgetting her again. He had to resist the urge to whistle as he looked her up and down (much like he’d just done his brother from across the pub, but he didn’t quite think that was the same), taking in those mile long legs and her kind of supremely perfect breasts. It took him a bit to get past those particulars, because who _wouldn’t_ want to stare, but soon he found her bright blue eyes and dark curls were just as notable. Then she smirked as she undoubtedly caught him checking her out and fuck it all if that wasn’t gorgeous too.

“No wonder y’called me over here, Rals. Caught a gorgeous one and just couldn’t handle her all by yourself, that right?” Yancy wasn’t normally one to overtly lay it on thick for an obvious Jaeger Fly, but at the same time, she _was_ gorgeous, and if Raleigh needed some help then Yancy was definitely up for that.

The woman, at least Yancy _hoped_ she was old enough to qualify as a woman, simply grinned all out and swiped a strand of hair behind her ear. All Yancy could think in that moment was a quick, _’Thank God there was no stupid giggle, I think I love her already,’_ as she spoke, her voice a bit soft for the ambiance of the bar, but still clear enough to hear over the pumping music and it actually sent a chill down Yancy’s spine. Or, was that Raleigh’s fingers clenching against his side again?

“Sokolov. Naomi Sokolov, it’s very nice to meet mister Becket,” the look in her eyes is sly, like she knows exactly where this is going. Yancy can’t say he blames her, actually, with the way she’s got him and Raleigh both looking her up and down like she’s a prime cut. She’s knows she’s getting somewhere tonight, only he can tell no one’s exactly sure where that’s going to be. 

Or, maybe Raleigh does have a bit of an idea afterall.


End file.
